Street sweepers of the type having an elongate, essentially cylindrical brush which rotates about a horizontal axis are known. These sweepers are useful for cleaning large areas, such as parking lots or streets, and are typically mounted on the front of a vehicle to be pushed ahead of it. The brush is driven such that the bristles move away from the vehicle as they engage the surface being swept.
As the bristles become worn, it is necessary to replace the brush by removing it from a support structure and installing a new brush. In some prior art sweepers, it is necessary that drive or idler brackets be disassembled to permit the brush to be removed. This is difficult and requires a substantial amount of time.
The sweeper shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,830 (Kroll) has a drive hub mounted to a door which forms the side of a compartment which supports the brush. When the door is opened, the brush may be removed from the compartment and a new brush installed.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. showing sweepers of interest are: 3,310,825 (Tamny); 3,276,109 (Mortensen); 3,812,551 (Mortensen); and 3,879,786 (Larkin).